APRES L ORAGE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Les batailles à Las Noches semblent avoir pris fin. On panse les plaies des blessés et on reprend courage. Ou on se souvient et ça... c'est parfois la plus douloureuse des blessures. Neliel x Nnoitra x Inoue x grimmjow x Hanataro x Isane
1. Chapter 1

_Deuxième opus d'une petite série de ONE SHOTS sur le thème : "Petits moments de faiblesse". Blessés, malades, soûls, apeurés, amoureux, intimidés... Nos héros préférés sont si craquants dans ces moments là..._ :-3

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

_Shiva Rajah  
_

* * *

_**Petits moments de faiblesse **_

**APRES L'ORAGE  
**

par

Shiva Rajah

**xox**

**Retrouvez cette fic en version illustrée par le Studio Gothika sur mon site, (w)(ww)(.)bleach-fanfics(.)com **_-retirez toutes les parenthèses pour avoir l'adresse réelle, ce site n'accepte pas les liens vers d'autres pages -_** le petit frère de ****(w)(ww)(.)ff7-yaoi-fanfics(.)com****, dont le lancement aura lieu le 1/1/2011 à 01h01 ^_-**

**xox  
**

Inoue Orihime chassa une douce mèche de cheveux bruns du front de Nnoitra et celui-ci se frotta le visage dans son sommeil avec une petite plainte bougonne.

La jeune fille sourit.

" _C'est qu'il en serait presque mignon… "_

" _Mignon "_. Ce mot aurait semblé curieux à bien des gens ayant vu la quinta espada et même à elle, il y a encore quelques heures. Avant qu'Ishigo ne reparte pour Karakura, en fait, et qu'elle ne mette toute l'énergie qui lui restait à aider le lieutenant de la douce Unohana et les membres de la quatrième compagnie à soigner les survivants des combats. Parfois de justesse, comme Grimmjow, et surtout Nnoitra.

Tous deux dormaient à présent paisiblement d'un sommeil lourd - et hanté de cauchemars, si l'on en croyait la façon dont Grimmjow tressaillait et gémissait sans cesse, faisant soupirer le pauvre Hanataro, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

- Comment ça se passe ? s'enquit Isane en entrant dans la pièce où ils avaient allongé les espadas et leurs fracciones survivantes sur des futons.

Ces derniers, ainsi que des bandages, baumes, nourriture et eau fraîche, avaient été apportés par les arrancars domestiques de Las Noches lorsqu'ils avaient vu que les shinigamis de la quatrième division et l'humaine amenée par Ulquiorra n'avaient nullement l'intention de faire du mal aux espadas, bien au contraire. Ils allaient et venaient d'ailleurs silencieusement entre les blessés, se rendant utiles dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Inoue lui sourit, désolée.

- Ils sont tirés d'affaire mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je suis navrée. Je n'ai pas pu restaurer leur reiatsu, ma propre énergie spirituelle n'est plus suffisante.

Isane s'accroupit à ses côtés et la rassura d'une pression sur l'épaule.

- M'est avis qu'ils ont eux-mêmes un peu trop tiré sur la corde, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un peu de repos et de calme ne leur fera sans doute pas de mal après la façon dont Aizen les a tous pressurés.

Grimmjow sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en frissonnant malgré la chaleur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut rester endormi, avec des cauchemars aussi violents, nota la jeune humaine, estomaquée.

Hanataro, aussi doux et affectueux que généreux, comme à son habitude, lissa les cheveux bleus en un geste apaisant.

- Dans un tel état de faiblesse, je dirais qu'il est plutôt comateux qu'endormi, fit-il avec une petite moue qui attendrit les jeunes femmes.

- Celui-ci aussi a l'air en bien piteux état, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la vice-capitaine de la quatrième compagnie en désignant Nnoitra. Contre qui a-t-il combattu ? demanda-t-elle au garçon.

- Le capitaine Kenpachi, répondit celui-ci avec une grimace.

Isane tordit le nez.

- Outch…

- C'est même lui qui nous l'a ramené, pour qu'on le soigne, précisa le garçon. Ainsi que lui, là-bas.

- Il s'appelle Tesla, si je me souviens bien, fit Inoue avec un regard attristé en se tournant vers la fracción de Nnoitra, qui gisait lui aussi non loin de son maître, dont il ne cessait de répéter fiévreusement le nom comme un mantra dans sa demi-inconscience.

" Nnoitra-sama… Nnoitra-sama… "

- Qui est ce Nnoitra ?

- Lui, justement, répondit la jeune humaine en passant le bout des doigts dans les longs cheveux lisses de la quinta espada.

La vice-capitaine se pencha en avant avec curiosité pour regarder l'énorme trou qui s'ouvrait dans la tête de l'arrancar, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son œil gauche.

- Incroyable…

Elle tendit la main pour effleurer la mâchoire d'os du masque qui entourait le trou béant et glissa prudemment un doigt dans la cavité pour toucher les bords sombres, pensant toucher une matière lisse, dure et caoutchouteuse. Elle eut la surprise de constater que l'intérieur du trou était tout simplement recouvert de peau et la jeune shinigami appuya un peu pour en tester l'élasticité avec curiosité.

Inoue s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'ôter sa main mais Hanataro la devança.

- N'y touchez pas, Isane-san !

Nnoitra poussa une petite plainte avant de tourner brutalement la tête d'instinct pour échapper à la désagréable exploration, lui écorchant le doigt avec les dents de son masque.

- Aïe !

Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et le garçon haussa les épaules, désolé.

- Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on touche à leur masque ou à leur trou, dit-il en rougissant. C'est un endroit très… " sensible " apparemment.

La jeune vice-capitaine prit des couleurs de homard trop cuit.

- Oh. Je vois. Désolée.

Hanataro lui montra une petite marque rouge, sur sa joue, là où Grimmjow lui avait donné un coup de coude un peu plus tôt.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avoua-t-il en pouffant. Je n'en avais jamais observé d'aussi près et celui-ci est vraiment impressionnant, regardez.

Il découvrit le torse de la sexta espada pour exposer l'énorme cavité de son ventre et la shinigami s'approcha, ébahie, pour observer le phénomène mais en prenant bien garde, cette fois, de ne pas y porter la main malgré les doigts qui la démangeaient.

Inoue se détourna, un peu gênée de les voir observer ainsi le pauvre Grimmjow sans la moindre pudeur.

Afin de se donner une contenance, elle chassa les mèches noires du visage du Nnoitra, qui ne cessait de frotter son masque avec le dos de sa main depuis qu'Isane l'avait touché, et remonta un peu les couvertures sur ses épaules nues.

Pour le coup, la shinigami lui avait vraiment fait mal, apparemment.

Elle se pencha pour trouver un angle lui permettant de scruter à l'intérieur du trou et crut voir une traînée noirâtre, comme du sang séché.

Impossible. Isane avait à peine appuyé et ses ongles étaient coupés à ras.

Elle tourna un peu sa tête avec précaution pour que la lumière des torches qui éclairaient la pièce pénètre dans le trou et hoqueta en voyant une coupure très nette sur toute la largeur du haut de la cavité, comme si on avait coupé la peau avec un couteau ou...

- Un sabre.

Elle se souvint que, durant le combat, Kenpachi avait glissé le sien dans le trou hollow de Nnoitra et l'avait gardé suspendu ainsi, à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol, durant quelques minutes.

La fièvre du combat aidant, Nnoitra ne s'était probablement même pas rendu compte que la peau fragile qui tapissait la cavité hypersensible avait été entamée par le sabre ébréché.

Oui, Isane avait dû lui faire vraiment mal en appuyant sur la coupure boursouflée et en passe de s'infecter.

- Un problème ? demanda Hanataro.

- J'ai fait une bêtise ? s'enquit la shiginami en la voyant examiner avec inquiétude le trou hollow qu'elle avait touché.

- Non ! la rassura Inoue. C'est n'est pas vous. En fait, heureusement que vous l'avez fait réagir, sinon je n'aurais pas vu la coupure qu'il a à cet endroit. Ca commence à s'infecter, c'est pour ça lui a fait tellement mal.

Malgré son épuisement, elle fit appel une dernière fois à son pouvoir de guérison. Pour une si petite chose, ce serait réglé en quelques secondes.

Une douce lumière dorée recouvrit la tête de Nnoitra, faisant se retourner plusieurs arrancars domestiques avec curiosité, et disparut presque aussitôt, laissant la quinta espada avec une expression incroyablement paisible sur le visage.

La jeune femme sourit.

Une fois débarrassé de son expression sardonique et de cet horrible sourire, qu'il prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à rendre aussi affreux et détestable que possible dans le but évident de déstabiliser celui ou ceux à qui il était destiné, le visage de Nnoitra était décidément vraiment mignon. Surtout avec ce charmant petit défaut - exactement le même qu'elle trouvait déjà adorable chez Shinji - qui faisait voûter sa lèvre supérieure, découvrant un peu ses dents supérieures, comme s'il était en permanence en attende d'un baiser, la bouche entrouverte.

- Il est guéri ? fit une petite voix aiguë à son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

- Nell-chan ! Tu m'as fait peur.

La petite arrancar se mit à quatre pattes à côté de la tête de Nnoitra et se pencha en avant au point que leurs nez se touchèrent presque.

- D'as vu ? Il est graguant, guant il dort, hein ? fit-elle d'une voix attendrie avec ce grand sourire candide et un peu bête qui amusait tant Ichigo.

Inoue pouffa.

- Avant, poursuivit la petite, il avait les zeveux gourts. Il était engore plus graguant. On devrai b'tet lui gouper pendant qu'y dort ? proposa-t-elle soudain le plus sérieusement du monde en soulevant une mèche aile de corbeau. Gomme za, y sera aussi zoli g'avant !

La jeune femme l'écarta d'autorité avant qu'elle ne s'empare du premier objet coupant à portée pour faire une bêtise et l'assit entre ses jambes croisées.

- On verra plus tard, d'accord ? Mais dis-moi… tu as retrouvé la mémoire, alors ? Tu te souviens de lui ? Et de l'époque où tu vivais ici, à Las Noches ?

- Bah vi, t'es bête ! ricanna Nell. Z'était zuste avant gu'il m'egsplose la tête aveg zon zanpaguto et gu'il…

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et porta la main à son masque cassé avec une expression horrifiée en écarquillant les yeux.

- Nell-chan ? Ca va ?

- Bourguoi tu l'as guéri ? pleurnicha soudain la petite arrancar en escaladant son ventre pour la saisir par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier. Il a egsplosé la tête à Nell ! Et baintenant, guand il va ze réveiller, il va regommenzer ! Bourguoi t'as vait za ?

- Neee-eee-eee-ll ! Aa-aa-aa-rêêê-êêê-te, tu me faiii-aiii-ais mal à la têê-êê-êê-te !

- Bourguoi t'as vait za ? Bourgu… Aïe !

Elle se tourna vers Uryiu, qui venait de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses, et le jeune quincy agita un doigt devant son nez.

- Silence, jeune fille. Il y a des gens blessés qui doivent se reposer, ici. Ne fais pas autant de raffut.

Nell le regarda un petit moment, la lèvre tremblante, et éclata en sanglots bruyants en se jetant au cou d'Inoue.

- Il a donné une fézée à Neellll ! Mézant ! Mézant !

Uryu leva les yeux au plafond, excédé, et son amie lança un regard désolé à Isane et à Hanataro, qui observaient la scène avec étonnement, ne sachant trop si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres, à Las Noches !

Nell, comme à son habitude, se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était effondrée et Inoue ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante.

- Dis, Nell… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bah vi, vaz'y. Nell adore les devinettes !

- Tu me promets de ne pas te remettre à pleurer, hein ?

La petite fronça les sourcils un instant mais sourit.

- Bromis, vaz'y.

La jeune fille désigna Nnoitra endormi, à côté de qui elles étaient assises.

- Il te détestait vraiment tant que ça, quand vous viviez ici ?

Le visage de Nell se fit très sérieux et Inoue crut qu'elle allait céder à une nouvelle crise de larmes mais, au lieu de cela, elle alla s'agenouiller à côté de la tête de la quinta espada et lui caressa les cheveux de sa petite menotte.

- Oui… avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Z'est barze gue Nell lui a fait très très mal.

Elle ravala un sanglot et une gosse larme roula sur sa joue rebondie.

- Nell a été mézante… Très mézante… Z'est bour za gue Nnoitra a egsblosé la tête à Nell et l'a zetée dehors.

Inoue se pencha en avant et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu lui as fait mal ? Comment ça ?

Nell plongea ses grands yeux humides dans les siens et avoua en sanglotant.

- Nell lui a dit gu'il était faible… Gu'il n'était bas digne d'être un guerrier et… et gu'il était bire gu'un animal… Nell groyait tout zavoir mieux gue tout le monde barce gue Aizen-zama lui faisait gonfianze ! Nell a été très mézante !

- Nell-chan…

- A gauze de Nell, Dondo-chaga et Besche auzi, z'ont eu la tête egsblosée ! Tout za barze-gue Nell ze groyait mieux gue les autres !

Inoue, émue, voulut serrer Nell contre elle pour la réconforter mais la petite s'accrocha au cou de Nnoitra de toutes ses forces.

- Nell…

- Nell a zamais dit à Nnoitra gu'il était graguant, guand il dormait ! Nell lui a zamais dit gu'il était fort ! Nell ne l'a… jamais encouragé et je n'ai jamais essayé de le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il passait des heures assis seul, dans le désert, à regarder tristement la lune… Je l'ai laissé s'enfoncer dans son désespoir parce que j'ai toujours été trop lâche pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais … C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il me détestait, Inoue. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait raison de le faire !

Elle se tut, étranglée pas ses propres sanglots, et pleura sur la poitrine de Nnoitra sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait repris sa forme adulte depuis un petit moment et sans voir l'œil violet grand ouvert qui la considérait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

- Alors ? C'était si dur… à dire que ça… petite idiote ? demanda Nnoitra d'une voix épuisée mais où réussissaient à percer néanmoins des notes évidentes d'ironie.

Nell tressaillit et leva un visage affolé vers celui de la quinta espada, dont le sourire s'élargit mais n'était plus ce rictus méprisant qu'Inoue avait appris à craindre.

Il se regardèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire lui, souriant, et elle, pétrifiée sous l'effet de l'embarras jusqu'à ce qu'il pose doucement la main sur son masque et replace sa tête au creux de son épaule, où la jeune femme pleura en silence tandis qu'il caressait lentement la chevelure verte sans un mot, apaisant.

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Non, pour l'instant, le trop-plein d'émotion devait se vider et, une fois débarrassés de ce poids trop lourd, ils pourraient à nouveau se regarder dans les yeux et se dire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'avouer.

La gorge serrée, Inoue se tourna vers Hanataro et Isane, dont les yeux brillaient, menaçant de couler à tout instant.

- Vous faites… une belle… salade de cœurs… d'artichauts… tous…

Tous trois baissèrent les yeux vers Grimmjow, qui les considérait avec son éternelle expression goguenarde malgré ses traits tirés, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Grimmjow… soupira Inoue en riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Arrête de… chialer, femme… Tu crois que c'est… avec… des yeux explosés… que tu vas… séduire ton… poil de carotte… hein ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et les larmes, tout comme les éclats de rire, de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

**FIN**

**Cette histoire vous a plu ?**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire ! ! ! ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**RETROUVEZ CETTE FIC sur mon site, ****en version illustrée par le Studio Gothika**** :**

** (w)(w)(w).bleach-fanfics(.)com **

_Retirez toutes les parenthèses pour avoir l'adresse réelle - ce site censure automatiquement les adresses Internet - ou allez cliquer sur le lien direct qui se trouve dans mon profil (en haut à gauche)  
_


End file.
